spongebob_20fandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
'''SpongeBob SquarePants '''is the main character of the show of which was named for him. He's a happy-go-lucky, eccentric sea sponge who works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. Appearance SpongeBob is a yellow sponge designed to look like a kitchen sponge, with green pores, blue eyes, dimples, and buckteeth. He wears square pants, as his last name implies, which are brown and his shirt is white. He wears shiny black shoes with socks that have stripes. Personality In Seasons 1-3, SpongeBob was a well-meaning but misguided sponge who loved to help others and hang out with his friends, as well as work at the Krusty Krab as an excellent fry cook. He rarely gets angry at anyone, even his enemies. He's overdramatic to a point, and can get easily scared or spooked. He's afraid of the dark and clowns. He hates hot sauce as well. In Seasons 4-present, he cries a lot more and is more dramatic than 1-3. He often annoys characters around him now with his obnoxious traits. If you push him to a breaking point, which is really hard to do, he'll snap and get foul-mouthed. Everyone in Bikini Bottom seems to have a general liking of SpongeBob except in the Season 6 episode Gone when they all went away to celebrate National No SpongeBob Day. Skills and Abilities SpongeBob is a very talented person in a variety of ways, and he has plenty of skills and abilities unique to him. * '''Soft, Pliable Body: '''He's a sponge, so he's able to shapeshift and has some degree of invulnerability from injury. * '''Regeneration: '''It's shown in a few instances that SpongeBob can grow new body parts to replace the ones he lost immediately. * '''Absorbent: '''Since he's a sponge, he is absorbent, and can absorb liquid and even Krabby Patty meat. When he cries he just reabsorbs his tears. * '''Singing: '''SpongeBob is very good at singing, and has a high singing voice. * '''Nose-Flute: '''As seen in every episode's intro and in Best Day Ever, SpongeBob can play his nose like a flute, and is good at it. * '''Fry Cooking: '''SpongeBob is one of the best fry cooks the Krusty Krab has ever had, a job which he thoroughly enjoys. * '''Jellyfishing: '''For fun, he and his best friend Patrick Star go jellyfishing, the act of catching a jellyfish in a net and then releasing them (like butterfly catching in the real world). * '''Tongue-Boarding: '''He can use his tongue to "sand-board" down the mountains of Bikini Bottom. * '''Survival Skills: '''SpongeBob was able to survive for a while in a cave after being deserted by Sandy. * '''Bubble Blowing: '''He can blow amazing bubbles and loves to blow bubbles. * '''Karate: '''He brawls with his other best friend, Sandy Cheeks. About the Sponge SpongeBob was born on July 14, 1986 to Harold SquarePants and Margaret SquarePants (nee BubbleBottom). Currently he lives in a pineapple with his pet snail Gary. He's the neighbor of Squidward Tentacles and Patrick Star, both of whom annoy Squidward greatly. SpongeBob works at the Krusty Krab and is an outstanding fry cook, making delicious Krabby Patties that customers keep coming back for.